fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Axy
'''Axy '''is an 11 year-old lazy Axew who concentrates more on offense than defense. He 's excellent at gymnastics and he's rather intelligent but he never uses his skills, He only uses them in a situation or he's simply forced to. He is friends with lots of nerds or simply lazy people. But his best friend is Shielder. He gets taught of the goods of defense, and Axy teaches Shielder the goods of offense. History Past Axy was 2 years old when he saw his lazy father Hax-orus. Hax-orus was lazy, ate chips, and read magazines. Axy thought that everything that his father did was the right thing. So for 4 months straight, he did what his father did, this made him his favorite sibling, making his brother Fax jealuos. When 4, his mother told him to do gymnastics and concentrate better. So he slaxed and concentrated. Fax was so jealuos, so Fax got his friend Burpz the snorelax, to face him in a lazy contest. Burpz was declared the laziest and smartest Pokémon in Qwatchra Island. Axy took the challenge. They slept for hours but Axy slept more, They did complicated math, but do to the fact that Axy was 3 at the time, Burpz won. They only had one more challenge, Battle. Axy used more offensive moves and swiftness. It was long but he was successful. Axy gave credit to Fax for the competition. Fax was rather happy. Burpz then hide in the shadows. At 6, Axy was sent a message by Dr.Hydreigon. He was accepted to Dr.Hydreigon's lab. Axy didn't know so he asked Fax. Fax suggested he'd go with Dr.H. Axy waved goodbye and spent his life with Dr.H. Dr.H challenged hi to improve but had a hard time. At 8, Dr.H signed him up for gymnastics, Axy won easily. Dr.H, happy gave him a couch and TV to watch. Axy was going to be like his father. Dr.H than later regretted that mistake but he let it slide. Axy at 10, became more like his father. His talent was still perfect but Dr.H wanted him to improve so he taught him Archeology and The Great Poke' Bombing. Dr.H decided next year that he'd start digging for fossils. Present Like Dr.H had in mind, He was making Axy dig for fossils. Axy hated it but did it anyway. Dr.H found a lot but Axy didn't. Axy then found a Shieldon Fossil. It was harder than an original Shieldon fossil. Dr.H and Axy revived their foundings. Axy's Shieldon fossil was under the name of Shielder. Shielder explained why he died. Fascinated, Dr.H complimented Axy for his discovery. Shielder asked where his friends and family were. Dr.H made a complicated guess. Shielder was sad but quickly asked why he was mortal again. Dr.H than told them about Qwatchra Island being under attack. Dr.H wanted to send Axy and Shielder to get prepared. This eads to the events of Shield Guide. Appearence & Personality He has the same appearance as an original Axew but brighter. His personality is lazy, athletic, intellengent, and offensic. He is smart and flexible. He is also very strong. Though he barely shows it because of his laziness. Gallery No art so far Trivia *He is never seen dancing, he dances in secret *He watches to much TV *His initials spell "AXE" Category:Jereata Co Character Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Defense Series Category:Default Characters Category:Recoloured Characters Category:Males